Clan:The League of Extraordinary Skillers
This is a Skilling, Questing and Group Events Clan - that was started by two girls, later recruiting a third leader, yet another girl! Yep, two lovely ladies, Leslie Raves and Shiro Bara, formed this clan on 6/01/09, later expanding to the three lovely leading ladies by adding on our good friend Mephus, even later expanding to two more leaders Luther and Risa. After a troubled time in clan history four new leaders were chosen, Tyranitarr, Druss, Arteen 20x6, and Cogness. We welcome anyone who has a skill goal; who is questing for the quest cape; or just wants to hang around and have fun! We invite you to participate in group quests, minigames, group skilling and even a little combat. We are here to show you how to make good money through skilling. We are here to lend a hand for people trying to level up skills. Through TLES we can help each other level up, get some fancy capes, and perhaps bundles of gold! This clan is open to everyone! The only requirement is that you must be able to post on the Runescape Official Forums! We are a clan that is here for support and help. A place where you can ask anyone for advice on a skill, or help in a quest. ~~ Rules ~~ - Follow Jagex Code of Conduct. - No fighting or harassing other players! Always be kind and never ignore a player! - Please be mature! Immaturity that ends up annoying other players will not bode well for you - Be supportive of other players - especially when they achieve something new that may seem trivial to you. - Do NOT beg for promotions from the leaders. Promotions will be given when deemed worthy. THEREFORE, no begging for ranks! No bugging the leaders about ranks! We rank up those who contribute, are mature, go to events, etc. - Be active! If you are not going to be playing for a lenthy amount of time, pleast notify one of the leaders. - Please stay in the clan chat when you are logged on. You are allowed to join other chats for minigames or exceptions of that sort. - DO NOT pretend to be one of the clan leaders, OR claim that you are a leader! This may result in an insta-kick! - If you are a member of The League of Extraordinary Skillers, you cannot belong to another clan. - Have fun! (yes, this is a rule! ;D) ~~Violations~~ Although we don't expect a lot of these, we want all clan members to be happy. If a player is violating a rule we need to take care of it.* - First Violation: You will be warned with an explanation as to what you did wrong.This can be a pm, or an in cc warning saying something like "Hey, please don't do ____ anymore." - Second Violation: Another warning (or a kick from cc for one hour). - Third Violation: A temporary ban from the clan (or a kick from cc for one hour). - Fourth Violation: Expulsion from the clan. If you're expelled, please DO NOT keep entering the cc, spamming other clan members, or posting on the clan forums. If you feel a warning/punishment was unfair, you can always petition for another look. Category:Clans